Things i never told you
by vivouko
Summary: One year has passed since the disbandment of Fairy tail. Avatar is defeated by team Natsu, Gajeel and e citizens of Malva decide to organize a celebration for their saviors. What happens though when they meet some familiar faces they haven't seen for a long time? Which will their reactions be when they learn some very important news about a person they know very well?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Most of the Avatar members and followers were arrested and were being led to the prison. Some of them had managed to escape but they wouldn't remain free for long. Luckily the city of Malva was saved with a small amount of damages. The citizens were most grateful for being saved so after the suggestion of the mayor of the city a big feast was organized in order to honor the people that saved them.  
After the night fell and the preparation were complited-even if they were made the last minute-the feast were enjoying theirselves. The former fairytail mages were sitting amongst the crowd eating and drinking.  
-Maaaaann..their food is really delicious!,Natsu said.  
-Aye sir.  
-Aaaahhh...it's been so long since we have been in a celebration like that, Lucy said.  
-Since the disbandment of Fairytail, Wendy added.  
-Now you mentioned it,Natsu said suddenly, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Lily...you guys should follow us..we are gathering all the members of Fairytail so we can create the guild again.  
-Stop dreaming Salamander!, Gajeel said. The guild was totally destroyed by Tartaros one year ago. Everyone chose their own paths at that time. Makarov respected that and decided to disband the guild and since then he is nowhere to be found. Nobody knows what has happened to him. Now everyone has a new life. Lily and I are part of the magic council and there is no way that we are going back to something that belongs to the past.  
-What was that?,a now pissed Natsu said.  
-Calm down Natsu, Erza said. He is right.  
-Whaaat?, Natsu said.  
-Erza, you can't believe that!  
-Erza-san, Wendy said in a sad way  
-Natsu, Lucy, Wendy... I know your feelings and..my feelings are the same as yours..I want fairytail to be formed again..however, Gajeel is right..everyone has a new life and you can't force anyone to follow you.  
-Erza is right you know..I agree with her,Gray said.  
-Juvia also agrees.  
-But guys...,Lucy didn't have the time to complete what she was going to say.  
Natsu stood up totally furious.  
-I can't believe you agree with him...and you, he said turning towards Gajeel I should have known..I thought from the beginning that Gramps made a big mistake letting you join the guild..you were never a real member of our family.  
-What did you just say?,Gajeel stood up also furious.  
-CALM DOWN NOW..BOTH OF YOU!, Erza said getting between them.  
-Erza is right, Pantherlily down..Besides this is neither the place nor the time to discuss these things..we are in a celebration dedicated to us..so for now you both calm down and enjoy the feast.  
Natsu and Gajeel looked eath other in a deadly manner for some seconds and then they sat down to their previous seats.  
-So Lily, Carla said, how did you and Gajeel join the magic council?.  
-After the disbandment we learned that the council was being reformed and we decided to join their efforts to stop the action of dark guilds and to destroy about you?  
-Me and Natsu were training hard, Happy said.  
-I became a journalist...the main reason because I wanted to know where everyone from the guild were all this time, Lucy said.  
-Carla and I joined Lamia Scale until the day that the guild would be reformed again.  
-Gray-sama and I were training together until one day he left and joined Avatar... and you know what happened next.  
-I was training and with the information Jellal gave me I was keeping an eye on Avatar and on every dark guild which might have a connection with Zeref.  
-I see, Lily said.  
After that there was a long silence..No one was saying anything. They were all concentrated in their own thoughts. Suddenly Natsu,Gajeel,Wendy and Lily lifted their heads and turned to face the two figures which were coming their way. The others followed their sight. The figures came closer and closer.  
-Jet,Droy!, Lucy said with surprise.  
-I was right thinking it was thruly you,Jet said.  
-I am so glad to see both of you alive and well, Erza said.  
-Same goes for you,Droy said.  
-Oi guys..We are travelling to gather everyone and reform the guild..you should come with us,Natsu said all excited about meeting more of his previous nakama.  
-Juvia has a question..Where is Levy-chan?  
At that time everyone figured it out. Jet and Droy were standing in front of them but Levy was nowhere to be seen. The three of them were a team, Team Shadow Gear. There is no way thy would be separated, even if the guild didn't exist anymore.  
-Oh my God..Juvia is right..I was so excited I forgot Levy...I am so ashamed,Lucy said.  
-I don't see her around..so i guess the shrimp must have found the library in this town and she doesn't have a clue of what happened and what is happening now, Gajeel added.  
Jet and Droy turned their sight to the ground. Their faces had a sad look.  
-Actually.., Jet began to say,Levy is not with us.  
-Yeah..we have been travelling alone for the past stayed in Luna,Droy added.  
-So you to finally understood that you are both weaklings and decided to get tougher?, Gajeel said with sarcasm.  
-Gajeel!That's rude.., Lucy said.  
-Tsk..whatever.  
-No..that's not the case..we just left cause we could stand the situation anymore,Jet said.  
-What situation?What happened?Is Levy ok?, Erza said. The worry was obvious by the tone of her voice.  
Everyone began to worry. What had happened and the two of them decided to leave Levy behind. These two could not even live without her. Even Gajeel started to worry a little.  
-Levy is alright..Don't worry, Jet reassured them.  
-Then what is the matter?, Gray asked.  
-It's just..., Droy said hesitating a little..  
-Levy is getting married in a few days, Jet said catching everyone by surprise.  
-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH,everyone said dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Levy is getting married?How?When?, Lucy was the first to talk.  
-In three days,Jet answered.  
-To whom?, Erza said.  
-A guy named Takashi Aventuri. He's a rich guy living in Luna.  
-I am so happy for Levy, Wendy said all excited.  
-Juvia is also happy for her.  
-Levy always dreamed of finding her knight in shining armor and gettting married. I guess she found him..so I am happy for her too, Erza added.  
Natsu,Gray,Happy and Carla nodded in agreement. The only ones who didn't were Lucy, Lily and Gajeel. Gajeel was emotionless,like he didn't care at all, but you could see his iritation. Lily was worried for if his partner didn't admit it he knew that he had feelings for the script mage and all this time he was wondering how she's been. Lucy on the other hand was sceptical. After hearing these news she was lost in her thoughts. She knew for sure that Levy had a huge crash on Gajeel for a long time so she couldn't understand how she was going to marry another guy..Well it's been a year since their ways parted so a lot might have happened and her feelings faded away..but she couldn't accept that. Also, there was something else bothering her. She was a reporter all this time and she knew all the hot gossip around had heard of this guy but she never heard anything of him having a relationship and that he was going to get married nonetheless. He was rich, so this means famous, and if something big was happening in his life the news of it would spread around in no was fishy about this marriage and she wasn't going to let it be like that.  
Everyone else were engaged in a conversation with Jet and Droy catching up to their news. They could understand that these two were heartbroken by Levy's marriage so they could understand why the left her even if it was really difficult for them. So they averted the conversation from that topic.  
-Jet..I have a question to make.  
Everyone turned their gazes to Lucy who was being quiet all this time.  
-Tell me.  
-How long is Levy in relationship with this guy?  
-Two and a half months.  
-What?And after such a sort period she decide to marry him?I think that's early,Lucy said almost yelling.  
-We told her the same thing,Droy said. But she told us that she was madly in love with that guy and that these things don't need time to someone feels like he is the one for you, you just know and at that time you don't act with your brain but your heart.  
-That's bullshit!, Gajeel said anger lingering in his voice.  
-I agree with Gajeel, Lucy added. I can understand her being in love but marrying someone in such a sort period doesn't feel right. Plus,i have been a journalist all this time and never heard about their relationship or their marriage. He is a rich guy so these kind of news should be out in no time.  
-How did she meet with that guy,Erza said starting feeling that this situation was indeed a bit odd.  
-We met him during our journey three and a half months ago. Levy told us that he had saved us,Jet said.  
-What do you mean saved you?,Gray asked.  
-We were resting at a forest when suddenly a group of bandits attacked us. Jet and I were knocked out at some point and Levy was the only one left still fighting.  
-Tch..that's so typical, Gajeel said.  
Jet and Droy instantly looked at the hit Gajeel with a death glare and then turned her gaze back to Jet and Droy.  
-You shouldn't be depressed guys. I am sure you did what you could to protect her. Please continue.  
The guys lifted again their gazes and Jet opened his mouth to go on with the story.  
-As Droy said we were knocked out and left Levy alone to we regained consciousness we were in Takashi's house in Luna. Levy told us that he saved us and he offered to let us stay at his place until we were healed. After some weeks Levy told us that they were in a relationship and a week ago they announced us that they were getting married.  
-We stayed there for her but when they told us about the marriage we couldn't stand this anymore so we packed our staff and left. We were training in the woods all these days and arrived here in Malva last night in order to get a descend sleep and a bath.  
Ok!Now this was definately really practically was going to marry a random guy who happened to save her and her teammates. She was helped in the past as well but she didn't marry the guys who offered that help. Something else was going on for ,started to worry a bit now.  
-E-excuse me..  
Everyone turned their gazes towards a guy from the council's fources who was standing in a small distance.  
-What do you want?, Gajeel said irritation in his voice.  
-Gajeel..,Lily scolded him. Tell us boy,what do you need?  
-I didn't mean to but i heard your conversation. May I ask?Did you say that your friend is getting married to Takashi Aventuri?  
-Yeah..what do you care?,Gajeel continued in the same irrited style.  
-Gajeel...let him speak! It was Lucy's turn to be irritated. Yes, why do you ask?, she said turning her gaze to the young man.  
-We don't have any proof but there are rumors that this guy is funding dark guilds and also uses them in order to make any obstacle which endangers his interests council has its eyes on him and wait for any proof in order to capture him.  
-Oh my god!If this is true that means..,Lucy started to say.  
-Levy is in trouble,Wendy continued.  
-Come on is family and we don't leave our family members unprotected. Let's get her back,Natsu said raising his fist.  
-Ayeee, everyone except Gajeel said. His gaze straight forward,his armed crossed in front of his chest. Rage boiling inside him.  
" _You bastard!If you hurt shrimp in any way I swear I will make you beg me to kill you_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys..first of all thank you for reading my story and following it!**

 **Here is chapter three..my favourite blue hared girl is going to make an appearance...**

 **Next chapter will be the story of what happened with Levy and led her to be getting married...**

 **Enjoy...! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It was another warm day. The sun was high, sharing its glorious light to the earth. The city was as vivid as ever. Children were running and playing while other people were walking and talking. The stores were full again. Close by the outskirts of a town a small mansion was standing upon a small hill. A beautiful big garden was surrounding it. The building had two floors. There was a kitchen, a small bathroom, a living room and a dining room downstairs while on the first floor there were two bedrooms with an individual bathroom each one of them, an office and a small library. Next to the main building there was a smaller one where the staff of the house lived.  
The house used to belong to a rich man, a local businessman very respected not only in the city but all around Fiore. Despite being rich he was very humble and very kind. He used to live in the house with his wife and his son. However, when he son was 12 years old he and his wife died during an accident and his business along with this house were left to his son.  
Takashi was now climbing the stairs, his steps really quick. His green eyes showing off that he was really irritated. He walked through the corridor to his right his pace always quick and stopped in front of the door which was in the right side of the wall. He took a deep breath to calm himself a little and turning the knob he opened the door.  
The smell of old books hit his nose. Every wall of the room was covered with bookshelves filled with books of all kinds and from different eras. Expect from the books the only thing that existed in the room was a table with a lamp and a chair in the center. There were also three big windows which provided light during daytime.  
A woman was inside the room, her eyes on the table where an open book was lying on it. The sunlight was falling upon her, making the blue color of her hair look more vivid and her skin almost glow. She was like a small angel. He took a moment to admire the view in front of him but soon shook his head as if his was trying to break a love spell casted upon him. He closed the door and walked towards her. She was so absorbed by the book that she didn't notice the man approaching her.  
-I see you are reading again.  
No response.  
-I came here because I learned some very disturbing news a moment ago, he continued in a serious tone.  
Again no response. She wasn't interested in anything he did or said. She just tolerated him all these months for a reason. Apart from that reason, she didn't even care if he was dead or alive. The man began to get irritated.  
-It's about your two little dogs that left some days ago.  
Her eyes opened wide and she raised her head to face him. A small smirk gave its turn to his previous irritation.  
-I was kind enough to let them go unharmed but they seem to be ungrateful and started messing with my plans.  
-What do you mean?, worry began to build inside of her.  
-It seems that they went to Malva, where they accidentally found some of your old friends.  
-Old friends?  
-Titania, the ice guy, the water chick, your dear friend Lucy and the three dragon slayers, the little girl, Salamander and Kurogane.  
Her jaw dropped. Her friends were in Malva, a city not far away from where she was. They were so close but even so she couldn't be with them. Suddenly a thought hit her.  
-Wait. You said that Jet and Droy messed with your plans. How does that meeting affect you?  
-Because they told them about our wedding and your friends along with their cats are now on their way to here in order to stop our wedding.  
After these words her heart stopped beating. Her friends knew of her wedding. Gajeel knew it. Oh my god! Gajeel was coming to stop her from getting married. Happiness started filling her heart .No, no, no...Stop dreaming Levy! There is no way he is coming because he loves you. Remember what he told you when you tried to go with him after the disbandment of the guild. That last thought made all the happiness she had to disappear. Of course, how she could forget his words. She thought she had heard her heart break at that day. He said what he said and then just turned his back and left. She had learned that he had joined the Council but apart from that she had no news. He didn't even try to find her. No, the reason Gajeel Redfox was on his way to there was probably because he was forced to follow the others.  
Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her.  
-Hey!Are you listening to me?, Takashi said, getting her out of her thoughts.  
-No. I got distracted. What were you saying?  
-I said that if we don't want to raise suspicions you will have to meet them. But don't get excited and think they will take you away from here. I hope you remember our deal?  
-I do, she said bitterness in her voice.  
-Good. So I am sure you won't do or say anything stupid.  
-I won't. Tears started forming in her eyes. No! She wasn't going to cry in front of him.  
-I am glad. So, when they come tomorrow be sure to reassure them that you are fine, you want this marriage and if they don't like that they should go away. Do you understand?  
-Yes.  
-Alright then. I will leave you to continue your reading.  
And without expecting an answer from her he turned around and left the room. The minute he disappeared her tears couldn't be held anymore. She put her head in her hands and started to silently cry. She didn't want this marriage and what's more she didn't want to lie to her friends. But she had to; there was this stupid deal he offered her. He! Every wrong in her life these last few months was his entire fault. Her life changed dramatically after that day...the day she met him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys..here is chapter 4...i am sure we will love Levy even more...enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

 _Tartaros...That guild caused them so much pain. Their guild's building was destroyed, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel lost their dragons again, Gray lost his father and Lucy lost Aquarius. Everyone was psychologically a mess. Natsu left without warning after that, leaving only a letter to Lucy. On top of that, master decided to disband the guild. At first, everyone protested but in the end they respected master's decision. So each one of them left and took their own paths. There was only one thing on their minds, to become stronger and defend their guild and partners in a better way when they would be reunited. Everyone knew deep inside that they would rebuild the guild at some point.  
At first she tried to go with Gajeel and Lily, but Gajeel cut her off in a very hard way. So she tagged along with Jet and Droy. It's been months since that day and they were constantly travelling, making only small stops at some towns. They had left the last town four days ago.  
Now she was inside a big forest severely wounded. While she they were crossing the forest a gang of men attacked them. She was the only one standing from the group. Jet and Droy were out cold somewhere near her. However, she wasn't in a better condition herself. Blood was dripping from the several cuts she had in her body while her vision was becoming more and more blur because of a hit she got on the head. Their leader was standing in front of her, a smirk on his face.  
\- Seems like you're a taught little girl but that won't help you anymore.  
The man prepared for lancing an attack on her. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She was low on magic. She was doomed! If only someone was there to help her.  
-A gentleman shouldn't treat a lady like that, a voice said.  
Everyone turned their sight towards the direction the voice was coming from. A tall man with black hair and glasses was standing near a tree.  
-It's none of your business how I treat her so I suggest you stay out of it.  
-Oh, really? Well you see I think it is my business.  
-Looks like I have to kick your ass for you to understand. Get him boys.  
-Stupid assholes.  
He put his left hand in front.  
-Poison dragon!  
A dragon made out of poison was formed and attacked the villains. Everyone one fell down screaming from pain. Their leader seeing that turned quickly and started running towards the opposite direction.  
-Sound wave, another voice was heard.  
A big wave hit the man and threw him meters away. He didn't even move after landing that hard.  
-Man, they were really annoying, a young man with brown hair appeared.  
-That's why they got what they deserved, the black haired man said._  
 _Levy was dumbfounded all this time and didn't move an inch. The black haired man turned towards her direction.  
-Miss, are you ok?  
Levy opened her mouth to answer but suddenly her sight became black and she felt her body falling on the ground.  
-She could feel that she was laying in something soft. She quickly opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed. She looked around but she didn't recognize the room. Where was she? She remembered being attacked by some villains. Then two men appeared and saved her, Jet and Droy. Wait! Jet and Droy! Where were they? She got off the bed and headed for the door. Just as she was about to exit she bumped onto someone and fell backwards. Thankfully, a hand grabbed her and stopped her falling.  
-I see you are finally awake, a man said.  
Levy looked up and saw a young man looking at her. His green eyes were full of joy and his smile was so warm.  
-I am sorry for bumping into you.  
-It's no big deal. How are you feeling?  
-I feel better, but…  
-But?  
-Where am I and who are you?  
-Oh, how rude of me. I am Takashi and you are in my house. I was travelling back to my town when we saw you and these villains. My servants are the ones who helped you. You were wounded so we brought all of you here in order to be treated.  
-Thank you for saving us! Are Jet and Droy alright?  
-I guess these are the names of your two friends. Don't worry, they will be fine.  
-I am glad!  
-They are resting now and I suggest you do the same…  
-Levy. My name is Levy.  
-It's nice to meet you Levy.  
-Nice to meet you too Takashi.  
-Now get some more rest. I'll see you later.  
-Ok.  
-Whatever you need don't hesitate to ask.  
With that, the man turned and left. Levy headed towards the bed. Before getting on it she took a look down at herself. Most of her body was covered in bandages. Yeah, she needed some rest. She lied down on the bed and once more drifted to sleep.  
Days passed. Levy and Takashi got closer and Jet and Droy were slowly recovering. Everything seemed so good…at least until that day.  
Levy was sitting in the garden reading a book as usual. Takashi approached her.  
-Hey Levy.  
-Oh, hey Takashi.  
-Could you stop reading for a moment? I want to talk to you about something.  
-Yeah sure!  
Levy closed the book and placed it on the table in front of her. She turned her gaze towards Takashi who was now sitting next to her.  
-Tell me. What's the matter?  
-I am going to get straight to the point. Levy I want you to stay her and become my wife.  
Her smile faded instantly and she stared at him with wide eyes.  
-I….  
-I am not finished yet, Takashi interrupted her. His face was now serious. I know you might not want to marry me, so I want to offer you a deal.  
-A deal?  
-Yes. You see I know you have a wide knowledge which will be very useful to me and my partners.  
-I don't understand.  
\- Let me explain then. You know that when my parents died I inherited the family business. That's what all people know. However, I am affiliated with various dark guilds. I help them financially and they offer me their services sometimes.  
-What? , her heart was beating faster. Panic and fear were starting taking over her.  
\- Among other services they offer me, he continued saying, is getting me information that I want. So you see I now know because of their good work where most of your friends are located. For example, your dear friend Lucy Heartfilia is working as a journalist for the Weekly Sorcerer.  
-Why were my friends' whereabouts so important for you?  
-Oh, because without them there would be no deal.  
-I don't understand.  
-It's simple my dear. The deal is this: you marry and stay here forever and help with my "businesses" by offering your knowledge and your friends, including these two dogs of you who live here, remain unharmed.  
-What? You can't be serious.  
-Oh I am my dear. I am deadly serious. You've seen the power of Akira and Kazuki and I can assure you that I have more friends that powerful.  
-You can't.  
-Oh yes I can and I will if you don't agree. So what's it gonna be? Do we have a deal? Will you marry me?  
She couldn't speak. Words had left her a long time ago. Takashi, the one that saved her one day was a hypocrite. He wasn't a good guy. On the contrary he was one of the worst guys she had ever met. But he was right. Akira and Kazuki were so powerful and there were certainly guys like him in the dark guilds. Her friends would be in great danger. What would she do? She still loved Gajeel even if he was so harsh on her and for sure she didn't want to marry this guy. But she also loved her friends very much. They were her family after her parents died. They had helped her so many times in the past. It seemed like this was the time that she would help them.  
-Yes. I will marry you._


End file.
